List of Video Shames
Fake Parody Shames 64's Castle Invasion Ace Ventura: Cheese Detective Alex Kidd's Pointless Adventure Amy Vore Adventure Ash Bandicoot: The Shame AStranger195/AS195: The Shame Attack of the Toasters Banjo With a Kazooie Banjo With a Kazooie: Butts and Bolts Brawl of the Consoles Brawl of the Consoles 2: Fallout Brawl of the Consoles 3: Bowser's Wrath Breakfast Robot RAMPAGE!! Bye Bye Sonic Bye Bye Vegeta Calendar Man: The Shame Call of Cementygas Call of Ducky Call of Ducky 2 Call of Ducky 2: Big Red One Call of Ducky 3 Call of Ducky 4: Modern Warfare Call of Ducky vs. Halo Call of Ducky: Black Ops Call of Ducky: Black Ops 2 Call of Ducky: Black Ops III Call Of Ducky: Garden Warfare Call of Ducky: Ghosts Call of Ducky: Modern Warfare 2 Call of Ducky: The Movie: The Shame Call of Ducky: UnAdvanced Warfare Call of Ducky: World at War Captain 0: The Great RPG Adventure Chocolate Maniac: The Shame Chuckles the Cheat Meets His Doom Cooking King Cowboys And Aliens: The 1945 Pancake Shortage Crash Bandicoot Clones Himself Racing Crazy Buzz Lightyear Cyrax's Poopy Adventures Dead Lucas Dead Ness Dead Ninten Dinner Blaster Dinner Blaster 3.0 Dinner Blaster 5: Dinner Mayhem Dinner Blaster Collection: Classic Saga 1-3 Dinner Blaster II Dinner Blaster IV: The Return of the King Dinner Blaster X Dinner Blaster: Puzzle Bomber Dipsy and Tinky Winky Dirty Po Dora: The Shame Dr. Robotnik's Ultimate Plan Driver: You Are The Wheelman Elmo Payne Elmo Stinks Fatman: The Shame Fatman: The Shame 2: Really? Fatman: The Shame 3: We Aren't Going to Tolerate This Fatman: The Shame 4: The Quest For More Money to Buy Food Fimbo Unleashed! Final Spaghetti Final Spaghetti 3: Return of Bowser Final Spaghetti II: Blades of Pasta Five Nights at Pumkins Five nights at your mom Fowlout Ghostbusters: Luigi's Mansion Go Jump Off The Face Of The Earth Grand Theft Auto: Across the 2nd Dimension Grand Theft Auto: Faces of Evil Grand Theft Builder Grand Theft Murphy's Law Grand Theft Sesame Street Grand Theft Sesame Street 2: Elmo's Return Grand Theft Sesame Street 3: Vice Sesame Grand Theft Sesame Street Shame Pack Grand Theft Sesame Street: Derbygeddon Grand Theft Sesame Street: San Sesantos Grand Theft Sesame Street: Street Derby Grand UnderTheft Auto Grand Theft Auto YouTube Poop Grover and Elmo Guitar Hero: Po Halo Boi HaloBob GunPants HaloBob GunPants 2: Resurrection HaloBob GunPants 3: Revenge Of Patrick HaloBob GunPants 5: Wa HaloBob GunPants 6: Moar Krabs Attack HaloBob GunPants 8: end HaloBob GunPants: Battle of Bikini Bottom Hotel Mario 2: Gears of Toasters Hotel Mario 3 Hotel Mario: the 13th floor Hotel Mario 6 Hotel Slenderman Hotel Slenderman 2 Hotel Weegee Humbah's Adventure King Bowser (shame) King Harkinian 007 King Harkinian Warfare King Harkinian's Powers King Harkinian's Revenge Kingdom Spaniard Kingdom Spaniard 2 Knuckles Beats People Up Link teh Shame Malleo is Missing Malleo Kart 64 Mario and Shrek Mario Cart Mario Cart 2 Mario in the Land of Shaming Mario is Dead! Featuring Giygas Mario Mart Mario Mart 2: Moon Mart Rampage Mario Tag Mario Vs. Evil Mario's Fart Matthew Fails Mighty Morphen: Pingas Rangers The Game Morph My Face Move the continents Mr. Krabs Must Die Mrs. Nesbitt's Crazy Party Ninja Golf Number Island (shame) Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! Pac-Man and Mario Pac-Man Junkyard PBS' Secret Weapon Petz 5 Plankton Kart Plankton: Da Shame Plankton: The Shame Two Play Station All-Stars Battle Royale Po Colors! Po Generations Po Unleashed! Po's Tubby Custard Palace Pokemon Laggray Pokemon Laggray 2 Poop Throwers Poop Throwers 2: Diddy Kong's Pooventure Senran Kagura: The Stick Of Truth UnderTales From the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension War of the Squads: The Game (shame) Youtube Poop Kart 8 The Return to Gamelon YouTube Poop Racing YouTube Poop Brawl World of YouTube Poop YouTube Poop v.s. DC Universe Marvel v.s. YouTube Poop Plants v.s. Memes Meme Riders: OVER 9000 Gravity Rage Guy Comics v.s. YouTube Poop Shuper Malleo Kart YouTube Poop: The King World RPG MLG SpongeBob SquarePants and Nicktoons: Memes of Doom TR-8R: The Video Game Xenowerk: Poop-Edition SpongeBob and Friends in: The Revenge of Sashi Kobayashi Grand Theft Balloon Dimension Warriors Mr. Krabs' Unquenchable Blood Lust: The Video Game Smash Bros. Lawl Hotel Mario Maker Tales From The Resistance Episode Maker Dimension Warriors v. Universe Heroes Dimension Warriors v. Universe Heroes Racing Dimension Warriors v. Universe Heroes: The Olympic Games Dimension Warriors v. Universe Heros Party Game Shupa Malleo Maker Super Madagascar Maker Milo Murphy Maker Stupid Mario Faker Penn Zero Part-Time Maker SMG4 Maker Stupid Smash Bros. The Subspace Emissary (DIY Adventure) Phineas and Ferb Star Wars: The Subspace Emissary Phineas and Ferb Star Wars: Planet Robobot Heinz Dooftroid Super Weegee 64 Super Weegee Land Super Weegee World Heinz Doofenshmirtz’s Crazy Pharmacist Party DOOF EXE. 7 Grand Doof Super Sashi Land Diary of a Wimpy Waluigi Kid: The Shame Breadkillers Breadkillers 2: Raiders of the Loser Ark Breadkillers 3: Sashi’s Revenged Revenge Breadkillers 4: Night of the Living Pharmacists Night of the Living Pharmacists EXE. Five Nights at the Chum Bucket Five Nights at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Five Nights at the 2nd Dimension OWCA Files: The Shame OWCA Files 2: Across the 2nd Dimension Featuring Milo Murphy OWCA Files 3: Age of LOVEMUFFIN OWCA Files 4: Heinz Doofenshmirtz's Parents OWCA Files 5: “Triple Deluxe Featuring Dr. Zone and Time Ape Candace Flynn (Donkey Kong Game hack) King Koopa (Donkey Kong Game hack) Lindana’s Derp Party Megalovania Mania Madness Imhisdad’s Stupid Adventure Johnny Texas Johnny Texas 2: Johnny Texas v.s. Timmy Texas Timmy, Jimmy, and Johnny Timmy, Jimmy, and Johnny 2: Across the 2nd Dimension I’z Been Finked Heinz Been Finked D.I.E. Milo Murphy’s Epic Yarn Diogee’s Wooly World Milo Murphy’s Epic Yarn and Diogee’s Wooly World Game Pack Featuring Dr. Zone Files Odyssey Milo Murphy’s Law 1-6 Game Pack Featuring Squidmen and Diogee’s Adventure Milo Murphy’s Law 7-9 Game Pack Featuring Cavendish and Dakota’s Runaway Theft Milo Murphy’s Law X-X9 Game Pack Featuring Milo's Ultimate Quest Milo Murphy’s Law Zero-Zero9 Game Pack Featuring De Milo-verse Tour Milo Murphy’s Law Geared Up-Geared Up 9 Game Pack Featuring The Bug Trio’s Big Adventure Murphy’s Mansion Banditale Mariotale Sonictale Megatale Pac-tale UnderTMNTale UnderTaleducation City Tom and Jerry UnderTales Right Now Kapowtale Klasky Csuptale McUndertale Poopymon Poopymon YTP, MLG, Meme, and Creepypasta Shupa Malleo Brudas Super Malleo Kart Shupa Malleo Galgee Hotel Malleo Hotel Weegee Weegee Returns Weegee 2 Weegee 3 Weegee 4 Weegee goes to the store Weegee takes Manhattan Weegee blows up a universe Weegee and Malleo take over the Trolliverse Evil Weegee Weegee Will Destroy Your Soul Weegee and The King battle to the death over some KF gee's Weegee: attack on Wendy's: Old Fashioned Dictatorship Weegee Castle Shupah Weegee Brohz Shupah Malleo Brohz Weegee stares into Bobby The Rabbit's soul Weegee vs. Woogee Shupah Fortran Shupah Fortran II: The Anti-Weegee Alliance Attack! Shupah Fortran III: Quest in the Trolliverse Shupah Fortran IV: Tedeh the Great Shupah Fortran V: Final Boss Shupah Fortran VI: The battle for richness SpungeBawb's Truth Or Scwayre: The Game Weegee's Mansion Dark Moongee Weegee's haunted Mainsion Alawnteez Scwayre Pawnteez Neeck Tewns: Attack Of The Weegeebots Neeck Tewns: Glawbs of Dewm Neeck Tewns: Unite Neeck Tewns: Battle For Weegee Island Phineahs And Foorb: Across The 2nd Dimension Weegee Sports Weegeemon: Blahck and Whiet Feihrly Awddparehnts: Braking the Rules Weegee Kart SpungeBawb vs. Spongee Jeemeeh Newtrawn: Weegee Fusion Jeemeeh Newtrawn: Attack Of The Weegees When Fakegees Attack When Fakegees Attack 2: Evil Rising Squidbob Tentapants Quest Weegee's visit to KF gee's Samaweegee spotted at KF gee's Weegee Maleegee: Nahts and Bohltz Weegee Robo Blast 2 Super Malleo RPG (Virtual Console) Quaxaleegee Land Quaxaleegee Land 2: Quaxaleegee vs. Owli Quaxaleegee Land 3: X-47 Destroys the Trolliverse Quaxaleegee Land 4: Marmite Attack Weegee Warfare Weegee Warfare 2 7 Grand Doomer 7 Grand Uncle 7 Grand Dad Theft Auto Super Toad 67 Generations 67 Grand Dad Action 42 Banned Games Hotel Mario Zelda: Wand of Gamelon Link: Faces of Evil Zelda's Adventure I.M. Meen Category:Shames Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Video Games